A Day in the Life
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: Before the Walkers, they knew simplicity. A collection of drabbles starring the characters BEFORE the world went to hell in a handbasket.
1. Driver's Ed

A/N: Ok, so I have THREE other stories I should be working on (That have nothing to do with this fandom), but I've been so swamped with school work I can't focus on anything bigger than drabbles. Please forgive me.

So, this was inspired by the New Year's Eve marathon when my sister – who I've converted in a single day – mentioned in episode two that Glenn was a damn good driver. My imagination sort of went wild trying to figure out how he developed said skills and before I knew it, I had a series of little things dealing with the characters' lives before the apocalypse started.

**Important note:** I have never read the comic series, so if any of this contradicts anything in said comic books, please don't hold it against me. This is purely set in the TV series universe.

**Disclaimer: (I will only be putting this once)** I do not own The Walking Dead, nor do I make any profit for this.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Driver's Ed

**Characters: **Glenn

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **174

Glenn had no siblings. He was the beloved firstborn and only child of a respectable middle class couple. They did not expect much from him; he was so spoiled they just wanted him to be happy. They let him have everything he wanted from birth, or as much as their financial situation permitted. So it came as a great shock when they refused to let him get a driver's permit when he was fifteen.

It's not like it was hard to learn to drive. All of his friends already had theirs and assorted varieties of cars brought each of them to school… much to Glenn's chagrin who was still dropped off by his mom each day. He was the butt of all the jokes of his inner circle until one day Joey – crazy Joey, who drove as though he was starring in the latest installment of the _Fast and the Furious_ franchise – decided to take mercy and "teach him a thing or two about cars."

His parents regretted not being the ones to teach him.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea how long this will last. I have an idea or two to add but if any of you guys want to request anything I'll try my best to do it. I love prompts!

Please review!

-Destiny's Sweet Melody


	2. The Ghosts of Nevermore

A/N: Because Jacqui was always the first one to joke about the end of the world, it surprised me that she opted out at the end of season one. I thought there should be an explanation behind her dark humor and tragic end.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** The Ghosts of Nevermore

**Characters: **Jacqui

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **181

Jacqui always believed that the dead lingered in the world of the living. She whole-heartedly believed her grandmother when she promised she would watch over her. She liked researching the paranormal, and she followed all the latest novels about ghosts and demons and witches. She knew all about the subject so she was secretly very confident when her best friend Raven took out an Ouija board during their sleepover.

She knew all of the tricks and all of the rules. She knew what to ask and what to avoid. And then she noticed that Raven was doing all of the pushing and pulling. Especially when the spirits said that Raven would be happily married to Denzel Washington in a few years. Jacqui grabbed her hands and lifted them up, saying that it was a super secret technique to summon the all-knowing ghosts of hell. She thought she could scare Raven into admitting her hoax by asking the one thing she knew she never should: "Will we always live happily?"

Raven wasn't touching the pointer and yet it moved and spelled, "Nevermore."

* * *

><p>AN: I actually don't like this one this much. I wanted to do more, but then it wouldn't be a drabble anymore.

Please let me know what you think.

-Destiny's sweet melody


	3. Missed Opportunities

A/N: Because I think Shane jumped into Laurie's pants way too quickly for it to have been a new development. Bro code, dude, bro code.

BTW, if you haven't seen "Save the Last One" you won't get the chicken coop-coupe reference.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Missed Opportunities

**Characters: **Shane, Rick, Lori

**Pairings: **Rick/Lori, Shane/Lori (one-sided)

**Word Count: **248

He had been considered for the role of "student guide." He, Shane Walsh, of Chicken coop-coupe fame, had actually been considered to show some new transfer student around the school in the hopes that they would feel more welcome. What was the school system coming to? He had laughed when Rick had actually volunteered for it – stating that it was up to each and every one of them to help the new student feel like part of the community. And really, wasn't that such a Rick thing to say?

Then a week passed and Rick had stopped hanging around him in order to hang with the transfer student more and more. One day, just before Shane thought he would explode with a jealous fury from having his best friend stolen away, Rick introduced him to the new student… and his new girlfriend… Lori. She was the prettiest thing Shane had seen, with her big expressive eyes, fair skin, and dark hair curling suggestively around her breasts. She smiled shyly at him and blushed when Rick put his arms around her. She looked like a real church-going type gal; everything he couldn't have.

"Maybe next time _I'll_ show the pretty girls around." He joked and they laughed. They laughed and he discovered that demure Lori could give as good as she got and shot back with her own jokes. They laughed and built a friendship that would last for ages. They laughed but inside he crumbled.

What he meant to say was, "I wish I had been the one to show _you_ around."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, did anybody see Talking Dead on the 8th? I'm _still_ laughing at Chris's Game of Thrones joke. But then I started thinking, GoT has the Others/White Walkers... the White Walkers can be the Walkers... a crossover could totally work! I'd do it, but all I'd end up doing is killing off all the Lannisters except for Tyrion, because Tyrion is a BAMF! But, seriously, somebody PLEASE do it!

Please review!

-Destiny's sweet melody

P. S. A zombie Lannister always pays his debts. RAWR!


	4. Blonde Hair and Pink Ribbons

A/N: Because there must be _some_ reason why sweet Carol ended up with Ed. Me no likey, but it is canon.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Blonde Hair and Pink Ribbons

**Characters: **Carol, Ed

**Pairings: **Carol/Ed

**Word Count: **176

Once, Carol's hair reached to her waist. Her hair was golden blonde and blinding. She knew that the boys would salivate when she sashayed past them (she knew _exactly _what she was doing when she wore a flowing skirt and a form-fitting top), her hair loose and waving enticingly in the wind. She knew but she never acted on it. She acted coquettishly whenever the more timid boys offered to carry her books to her next class, but she was so inexperienced – so _naïve_ – that she couldn't do much other than blush when the bolder boys would try to flirt with her.

Spencer was the worst. He would corner her in the hallways, force her to talk to him, and she couldn't do anything but fumble with the pink ribbon her mama had given her for her birthday. Then Ed Peletier showed up and smoothly scared Spencer away with only a veiled threat; but Ed was big and tough and on the wrestling team… and handsome.

She could only smile at her knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I haven't done this yet.<p>

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited!

Special Thanks to: Fluffiet, playwithfire97, and Guest (I guess, lol, I don't actually know your name).

Please review!

Destiny's Sweet Melody


	5. Of Purple Elephants and Mermaids

A/N: I adore family dynamics, and I was so shocked when Amy died. I kinda liked her, if only because she was still hopeful and innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Of Purple Elephants and Mermaids

**Characters: **Andrea, Amy

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **161

Andrea was secretly very proud of herself. She had never been very good with her little sister's birthdays, but this time she was a thousand percent sure that she was golden. Amy would absolutely flip when she saw her gift! She had wanted it since the carnival came to town last summer, after all.

Why Amy was such a big fan of purple elephants, she would never know, but the point was that she would have Amy's favor for the rest of the year. Or so she thought. It came as such a shock when Amy saw the three foot tall purple elephant and simply pursed her lips as if she couldn't decide what to say… and not in a good way.

"What?" She couldn't help the tinge of desperation in her voice. Didn't she _love_ purple elephants? As if she could read her mind, Amy looked at her with her big blue eyes and said apologetically, "I like mermaids now."

* * *

><p>AN: So, it's been a while... a _long_ while. I blame school, and the fact that my laptop died and I hate writing in public spaces. But, now that I'm in summer vacation, I've decided to suck it up and write where I can since I have no "I have homework" excuse anymore.

Please review!

~Destiny's Sweet Melody


	6. Mistletoe

A/N: I enjoy toying with the Grimes' marriage _way_ too much. I don't actually like Shane/Lori, but I don't accept Lori's reasoning for getting with Shane. Widows usually go through a mourning period, don't they? And seeing as Rick didn't starve to death, it wasn't that long for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Mistletoe

**Characters: **Shane, Lori

**Pairings: **Rick/Lori (mentioned), Shane/Lori (it's complicated)

**Word Count: **144

It was supposed to be something simple. It was a silly tradition and they were long-time friends. He and Rick were _life_-long friends. Lori didn't think she would have to worry when she and Shane ended up under the mistletoe at Mary Winchester's Christmas party. It was supposed to be a simple kiss between friends.

But then his lips were on hers and her hands were in his hair and his _tongue_… she was lost. She didn't know if it lasted a second or an hour, but when it was done, Mary was looking at her as if she had grown a second head and Shane just coughed and wished her a merry Christmas as he walked away as if nothing had happened.

She was glad that Rick had been running late that day; she didn't know if she could explain what had just happened.


	7. Mothers and Hugs

A/N: In "Save the Last One," Daryl tells Andrea that while he was lost in the woods Merle was in Juvie and his dad was too busy being drunk to care. No mom to be mentioned. I, like many fans, thought that he was nicer than Merle because he had a positive (motherly) influence, so this was quite a shock to me.

This takes place during that time he was lost in the woods.

**To anon:** Glad to know you're enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Mothers and Hugs

**Characters: **Daryl

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **221

It was on his third day in the woods when he fell back into his old habit. He had done it a lot when he was younger, but now that he was eight – practically a man, if you asked him – he didn't think he needed it. He hadn't imagined his mother in years. But now that he was alone in the most dangerous place he had ever been in, he couldn't help but think that if his mother was still alive he wouldn't be there, Merle wouldn't be in and out of lock-up, his dad wouldn't wander from bar to bar all day.

He always imagined a gentle soul that would clean the house and make him wear Sunday clothes and chide him for the vulgar language he had already mastered. She would be warm and sweet and so _different_ from his brother and father that he couldn't mix the two halves of his family.

But that wouldn't help him. He decided it was time to man up. He grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around his torso and did his best to look intimidating to anything – anyone – that might happen to pass by, despite it being near midnight. Yet, when he closed his eyes, he couldn't help imagining it was his mother hugging him and rocking him to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this a long time ago, _before_ Daryl explained a little bit about his mom to Carl. But I like this drabble, so I decided to keep it.

Just consider it AU, it _is_ fanfiction after all.

-Destiny's sweet melody


	8. The Name Game

A/N: For some reason, Carol is pretty interesting to write. I guess she's just an interesting character. :)

I know nothing of Carol's actual back story, so if she was married to Ed for longer than what I implied… just ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** The Name Game

**Characters: **Carol

**Pairings: **Carol/Ed (Mentioned)

**Word Count: **241

Ed wasn't the doting type. She knew that, but she had hoped that he would seem a bit more eager when he found out he was going to be a father. Instead, he simply acted as if it proved his masculinity, the fact that he had gotten her pregnant within their first year of marriage.

She was alone in the process. She had to buy all the baby necessities - or at least as much as he would allow her, she had to paint and decorate the baby's room (and wasn't that just _healthy_ for her?), and she had to go to all her doctor's appointments by herself.

She was so busy that she didn't even think of a name for the baby until she was nine months pregnant; almost ready to pop, as Ed liked to say as he pointed at her bump and laughed. She could name her Julia, after her mother, or maybe Edwina, in honor of her husband. Ed would like that; he had made it clear he was disappointed that she hadn't begotten a boy.

She was sitting in bed, rubbing her tummy; the baby was so good it barely made a fuss so she had to feel for it to reassure herself that it was still okay. Suddenly, she realized, with what must have been divine intervention, what her child's name should be.

Sophia; after all, she could use a little wisdom in her life.

* * *

><p>AN: Sophia is Greek and means wisdom.

Please leave a review if you liked, or would like to share some tips with me to improve my writing!

- Destiny's Sweet Melody


	9. Hero

A/N: I really admire Carl, if anyone has a shot of making it, it's this kid.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Hero

**Characters: **Carl

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **115

All the kids in his class knew what they wanted to be. Some of them wanted to be astronauts, some wanted to be singers, or actors, or doctors. Some even wanted to be a wizard like _Harry Potter_! They were such mundane, typical responses that Carl couldn't help but snort as Ms. Blanchard asked them each to stand and say their dream profession.

Carl didn't think like them. He didn't want to be something just for the fame or money. He knew exactly what he wanted to be, so when it was his turn he stood and smiled proudly as he declared he wanted to be like his father, he wanted to be a hero.

* * *

><p>AN: Super short, but technically longer than a drabble should be! And I think it makes a good contrast of the good kid Carl _was_ and the dark kid that he's become by season three.

Please review!

- Destiny's Sweet Melody


	10. Prayer

A/N: And here I go again! Lol. Sorry, Rick, but you started it by introducing yourself to us complaining about your marriage!

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Prayer

**Characters: **Rick, Lori

**Pairings: **Rick/Lori

**Word Count: **160

All relationships had problems. Every love story hit a speed bump. All marriages had something to work through. It was practically his mantra for the past month of Lori's cold shoulders and icy silences. She wasn't mean, she didn't speak out, and she never even raised her voice. It was her complete _lack_ of response that worried him! If she fought and yelled and screamed, he'd know that everything was fine, because that fighting spirit was what made him fall for her so long ago.

Instead, they ate in silence and forced smiles for Carl's sake. They barely talked and went to bed on opposite sides of the bed, as if touching could burn them. He couldn't take it anymore! He turned in bed and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her stiffen for a second until she relaxed into his hold. "I love you," he whispered into her ear; and it sounded more like a prayer than a fact.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Season Premiere Day guys! Unless you're in another time zone or reading this another day lol.

Please review!

~ Destiny's Sweet Melody


	11. Flashforward

A/N: Ok, so Carl/Sophia was totally my guilty pleasure. I always thought that it would be them in the end facing the future together. Oh, well.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Flashforward

**Characters: **Carl

**Pairings: **Carl/Sophia (Sort of; it's even more complicated)

**Word Count: **230

Billy had a girlfriend. So did Scott, and so did Michael, and so did Riley. It seemed like every time he went back to school more and more of his friends had paired off and left him behind. It's not like he didn't like girls; he had gotten over his cooties stage long ago, and he had plenty of nice friends who happened to be girls, but none of them felt right. His mom always said a relationship was serious business and he wasn't allowed to be in one until he found the "right one."

He didn't really know what that meant, but he supposed she meant the person he'd find most attractive. As he lay back in his backyard he decided that his dream girl would have eyes the color of the afternoon sky, because he really did enjoy staring at it for hours. Her hair would be the color of wheat and her skin would be fair, but not too pale. She'd be nice and strong, able to rise from the worst of tragedies, like his mother. But, she could be a little fearful too, so he could protect her like his dad protected everyone.

As he lay on the green grass staring at the sky that his future girlfriend's eyes would match, he could almost see her. He decided he could wait, it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: I sort of made myself sad.

~ Destiny's Sweet Melody


	12. Baby Party

A/N: I feel like I needed to be nicer to Lori. I don't think she's a bad person; it's just easier to play with her family life than anybody else's. XD

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Title:** Baby Party

**Characters: **Lori, Carl

**Pairings: **Rick/Lori (mentioned)

**Word Count: **284

There was something to be said about mothers of newborns. If she thought teenage girls in high school were bad, they had nothing on young mothers. The plan was to gather as a sort of play date system – slash – support group. Or, at least, that's how Hope had explained it. At first, Lori thought it was questionable because how many babies could be born in small-town King's County at the same time, anyways? Of course, she had been proven wrong about the numbers, but twenty minutes into her first meeting and she knew she should have stayed away.

She sat nervously nestled into one corner of the sofa, supporting Carl on one knee and trying to pretend that she was bouncing him for his benefit and not because she was nervously tapping her foot. _It's supposed to be a support group_. But it was a bunch of young women who were used to being the center of attention, making none too subtle insults at each other and claiming that their child was superior to every other child in the world; all with a big smile on their faces.

She looked down at Carl. She, like every mother, thought her baby was a blessed gift that would surely grow into a great man. But, she thought quite smugly, she had reason to believe that. Unlike all those other women, who fawned over every gurgling sound their baby made, she focused on her son's character. Sure, he was only one, but with a head strong mother and a heroic, good-natured father, how could he not have a good soul? Carl had all the best parts of Rick and herself, and none of the faults.

He was perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: No offense to mothers, but I'm surrounded by boomers - when one family member/friend gets pregnant they _all_ do - and I've been to a gathering of mothers.

And yeah... you scare me sometimes.

As always, review to tell me what you like, dislike, what you think can use improvement!

~Destiny's Sweet Melody


End file.
